Good And Broken
by Saki Rose Uchiha
Summary: Ok so this bases mainly around... the Hyuga and Uchiha my O.C will be in the story basing mainly around her and her experiences! Ok so ya thats it my O.C is Ginger and her pet is a cat named Gin-gin! Thats it! Oh and I in no way own Naruto!
1. Prologue

Prolouge

I had always known there was something different about me.

One. I was adopted.

Two. My eyes were a pale crimson.

Three. I have the most buetiful voice anyone in my village had ever heard.

Why? I'm not to sure myself. I just sang and the words,lyrics and tune flowes. But I never liked working to memorize the lyrics and hitting the notes.

Even when my 'parents' had entered me in the villages school choir....I really never seriously liked it. And evetually the teacher couldn't take it and kicked me out.

My names Ginger I never kept my adopted parents last name and I never knew my real parent's so I just sort of wandered letting people call me what they will.

I'm 14 and damned proud of my body and figure, natrually skinny is what my 'mom' called it, heh sure then why do I strave myself?

I have a cat named Gin-gin whom I rescued when he was 7 months from a shelter, hes become my closest companian after I left my village.

Now I wander, wondering what life would be like if I knew my parent's.

And one morning I found myself at the gates of Konaha passing smoothly through the gates and twirling in the gentle wind as it swept by me.


	2. Chapter 1

A smile formed on my lips as I stepped into the Leaf Village, almost 5 years of wandering and I finally felt at home.

Maybe because of the strong scent of Cherry blossem trees that swept past me on a gentle wind carrying petals with it as a spun around, my long sleek black hair floating around me then landing gently back around my waist as I stopped ignoring the strands that held to my face.

Gin-gin mewled from my 'weapons pouch', reaching down I pulled her out and did a slow 360 turn showing her her new home for now. Holding her under her shoulders was probally making her uncomfertably so I slid my hands under her and swept her into my arms carrying her like a baby.

She was a baby, my baby.

She cuddled into my chest and quickly fell asleep her gentle breathing soothing me as I walked through the village.

As I turned a corner and a dog ran up not quit high enough to get his target but he kept lunging at them tyring to reach Gin-gin.

Stepping back trying to get away didn't seem to help much untill the small dog was swept up by a boy.

"Akamaru! No!" I couldn't help but smile.

That'll learn you mutt! Gin-gin hissed from my arms at Akamaru who lay snarling in the un-named boys arms.

"Gin-gin!" I gasped and tapped her lghtly on the nose and pet back her ears as she buried her head once again into my chest.

"I-I'm sorry I-me and Akamaru were going for a walk and he suddenly went running off. I should have known he never did like cats." The boy apoligized. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. You?" He grinned widley and held Akamaru tightly under his one arm well reaching a hand out for me to shake.

"Ginger...just Ginger I-I never knew my parent's." I admitted, all the people I ran into had to know that if we were ever going to meet up again, as I reached out and shyly shoke Kiba's hand.

"Oh. I-uh you didn't have to tell me that." He murmered as his hand lay flat at his side. I grinned at his sorry face.

"Its fine you needed to know Kiba." I shrugged and looked around. "Didn't wantcha' getting curious." He grinned again and I smiled brightly back. "Hey you now ny good place to eat around her I'm starved!" He chuckeld and motioned for me to follow him.

Uck! Why are we following mutt boy? Gin-gin mewed from y arms and sending a glare and Akamaru who was glaring at her over Kiba's shoulders.

"Because Gin-gin are you not hungry I could just leave you out." I grinned as her eyes widened and she wnat silent and crawled back into my empty weapon's pouch.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok YAY! Told you I'd get it out soon anyways, poor Akamaru being yelled at like that then being carried and called a mutt! Shesh. Umm and ya I guess I forgot to mention that Ginger cn understand Gin-gin....JUST CAUSE!! Hmph.

Well anyways I'll try and get the second chapter out soon!

Bye bye!


End file.
